High School Fun
by DevilAngel
Summary: AU- ShikaTema, NaruHina, SasuSaku, TenNeji, GaaraOC, InoChoji, ETC. High School AU; Everyone's in high school and romance occurs. Lots of humor, light drama(hardly even any) Read as the boys run from crazy fangirls, and the girls try to keep from killing Miyu everytime she wakes them up.
1. Chapter 1

Devi:...so...I know I have three other fanfics I need to finish...but I was reading this high school fanfic and it reminded me of the long lost HS fic I made on Quizilla ages ago and I suddenly was bit by the writing bug and voila! A Naruto HS Fic...I will finish the other three fics, promise! I just need inspiration, and I would like them to be finished later rather than hurried and crappy. If I wait, I shall be bit by inspiration and they will end somewhat beautifully! So, be patient with me! Anyway, here's the new High School Fun fic! :) Enjoy!

Rating: PG-13  
Setting: AU High School, 2013 (duh), Konoha City  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, nor its Characters. I just own any OC's and the plot line.

* * *

Miyu smirked as she watched her four friends sleep soundly and quietly thought to herself; _They're such angels! I shouldn't wake them...but I will. _

Miyu suddenly flipped the light switch on while loudly singing Hakuna Matata at the top of her lungs. A shoe was thrown expertly at her head and she was too slow too dodge and was hit hard on the back of the head by said shoe.

"Frick, Ten! That freaking smarts!" Miyu snapped at the 'sleeping' figure. Miyu grumbled as she stood back up and put her hands on her hips. "Rise and shine!"

"Shuddup." Sakura mumbled.

"Tsk, tsk, Sakura-_chan~!"_ Miyu added the last part to piss said girl off, and it effectively worked as a pillow was thrown at her this time. "Come on, girls! We have a full day ahead of us! We start school tomorrow and we neeeeeed to go shopping! Our closets may be full but we all know that we have nothing to wear!" Miyu slightly mocked.

"Augh! Why are you always so chipper!?" Temari snarled at the purple/black haired girl.

"Because life is great, Tem. Now, get your fat butt's up and out of bed!" Miyu skipped out of the guest room and happily hummed as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning, love." Miyu looked up and smiled at her mom.

"Morning, mum." She kissed her cheek and sat down at the island.

"The girls coming down?" Ms. Iwate didn't turn away from the stove where she cooked breakfast for them all.

"Should be! I woke 'em all up!" Miyu answered, taking a bite from her apple.

"I hope you were nice about it, love."

"She wasn't." Temari grumbled as she and the others trailed down the stairs and into the fairly decent sized kitchen.

"Morning, Ma." Tenten called.

"Morning, sweetie." Ms. Iwate called back.

Mornings resounded around the room until the five girls left to sit at the dining table.

"What time is Ino picking us up?" Sakura asked, a hot chocolate in her hands.

"Noon." Miyu answered.

"What time is it?"

"Ten." Ms. Iwate answered as she brought breakfast out.

"Augh, it's too early!" Tenten grumbled.

"Tenten, it's always too early for you." Sakura grumbled.

Hinata giggled and nodded.

"Maybe because it's really too freaking early?" Tenten mumbled under her breath, making sure Hinata was the only to hear it. She would be dead if Sakura heard her.

Hinata smiled sympathetically before eating her breakfast- she was the only sane on out of her friends and often had to keep them out of trouble. She needed all the energy and carbs she could get.

Temari and Sakura were discussing something or the other as Miyu forked her food down quickly and loudly as Tenten and Hinata watched with mild amusement. Ms. Iwate was reading the newspaper and eating her breakfast silently.

"Hey, Hinata," Hinata looked up at Tenten, "I hear there are some new boys coming to school. Maybe Naruto's one of them." Tenten wiggled her eyebrows at her and Hinata blushed brightly.

Naruto Uzumaki. Let's talk about him, shall we? He is the center of Hinata's world, and she would love to be his, but sadly, he only sees her as a friend. He goes to school in the next town over, and the only reason Hinata knows him is because Sakura and he are childhood friends. So, when he came down to visit her, she met and fell in love with him. He, of course, is in love with Sakura but said girl assured Hinata that she didn't see him that way. It still broke the shy girl's heart but she became one of his closest friends. After that summer, he had gone back home but not before giving her his number. They had become best friends and still are to this day. Too bad he doesn't realize she's in love with him.

Now, back to what Tenten was saying.

"Apparently Suna's school caught on fire and people are having to find new schools and houses to send their kids to." Tenten continued once everyone was listening.

"Yeah, I heard about that! Naruto said he and like fifteen other people are moving down here! Apparently, his uncle, Iruka, is letting him and four other friends stay with him. Now's your chance, Hina." Sakura winked at her and Hinata's blush multiplied tenfold and she started blabbering incoherent words.

"If she faints, you're gonna be the one to take her upstairs." Miyu commented.

"She won't faint. She stopped that and stuttering months ago, right, Hinata?" Sakura looked over to the passed out girl and sweat-dropped. "Well, maybe not all the way..."

Ms. Iwate rolled her eyes and smiled as the girls had a little shout fest about who should take the passed out girl upstairs.

"Girls, it's almost eleven. Aren't you all going out with Ino around noon?" Ms. Iwae interrupted their banter and they all quickly fled up the stairs.

Ms. Iwate blinked, once, twice, before looking at the indigo haired beauty passed out on her table. She was about to call one of the girls back down when Sakura came racing back down, throwing the girl over her shoulder and running back upstairs.

Sometimes, that girls strength scared her. She shuddered to think what would happen if anyone ever pissed her off. Sure, she has bubblegum pink hair, bright green eyes, and a lean body, but she was not one to mess around with.

Ms. Iwate chuckled as she heard the girls yell upstairs about who was going to wake Hinata up this time. Oh, she was definitely going to go gray early with all this ruckus.

* * *

(Shopping time!...ew...)(This is just humor, really, with some ChoIno.)

Ino and Sakura had dragged the girls into every shop imaginable. It. Was. Hell. Especially for Tenten and Temari, seeing as how they were more tomboys than anything. They only agreed to go was because of free food. But, Miyu had helped with the dragging and made sure to push lunch till three in the afternoon.

When they all finally sat down, 3/6 of the girls groaned. Of course, Hinata was slightly quieter about it than Temari and Tenten but it was still obvious she hated it as much as they did.

"I'm going to go get a salad. What do you guys want?"

"Anything fattening." Miyu said.

"Pizza." Tenten.

"I don't care." Temari grumbled from under her arm.

"Salad." Hinata answered, her head in her hands. Her head hurt like crazy and this food court wasn't helping in the slightest.

"I'll come help order." Sakura left with Ino and the four girls were left alone.

"I think today was fun!" Miyu chirped.

Temari and Tenten sent her hateful glares but she ignored them as she picked at her nails, humming another song.

"I hate shopping. Why in the freaking world did I agree to this again?" Temari mumbled.

"Free food, love, free food." Miyu sang.

Temari groaned and dropped her back down to the table.

Thirty minutes later and Sakura and Ino came back with everyone's lunch.

"Thank gosh." Was heard from both Tomboys but was ignored.

"So, I'm thinking that the blue halter top, black skinny jeans, and white sandals would be a cute first day outfit." Ino commented.

"Yeah, that would be cute. I think I'm going to wear that peach colored top along with the black flower leggings and peach sandals." Sakura commented.

"That'll be very pretty, Sakura." Hinata commented, a smile on her face.

"Thanks!"

"Yeah, everyone will be looking at your boobs and not notice your forehead." Ino snickered.

"Hey, Ino, it's isn't halloween anymore, take of the Freddy Kruger Mask, will ya?" Sakura smirked when Ino grew pink in the face from anger.

"Why you-" Hinata interfered.

"Hey, look, Chouji!" Hinata waved to him and he quickly sauntered up to them.

"Ladies." He put his hand on Ino's shoulder and she smiled up at him.

"Hey, hun." Chouji kissed her forehead. "I have reservations tomorrow night. Care to join me?"

"Of course." Ino was chipper, and the girls all silently aw'ed at the way he treated her.

"Well, I have to get back to Kiba. He's babysitting his niece and we all know how it's going to end up." Chouji remarked before waving good-bye.

Once he was out of earshot, the girls instantly bombarded Ino.

"You guys are so cute!" Miyu squealed.

"I want a boyfriend." Tenten sulked slightly.

"I'm glad you guys finally got together. He's been pining after you for years, pig." Sakura commented idly.

"I'm really glad he finally confessed. I'm really happy." Ino was glowing and the girls all smiled at her.

"Well, let's finish our lunch and finish shopping, shall we?" Miyu said.

Three girls groaned; "Aren't we done yet!?" Tenten snapped.

"Not quite- I still need to find a special set of earrings." Ino.

"Shoes!" Miyu.

"I just enjoy shopping." Sakura shrugged and finished her lunch quickly.

"Ugh." Tenten and Temari exclaimed, and Hinata silently agreed in her head.

* * *

(The Boys That night!)

"Oh, come on, teme!" Naruto yelled at his best friend.

"Hn." Sasuke glared at the obnoxious teen in front of him.

"It's just this one time, so pretty please!?" Naruto tried to do puppy dog eyes and extended his bottom lip.

Sasuke grimaced and shuddered at his antics, "Fine, just don't ever do that ever again." Sasuke glared icily towards him as he whooped in victory.

"Sweet! Let's go!" Naruto dragged the supposed 'emo' boy out the door and into his car before blasting the music and racing down the road. They were headed out to go pull pranks with some friends of theirs and Sasuke wasn't exactly 'thrilled' to say the least. He hated pranks and he hated being social, hence the nickname 'Ice King.'

Naruto pulled up at the Hyuga residence and honked his horn loudly. Three seconds later, and three boys emerged. Neji locked the door behind him before gliding into the back seat with the other two.

"You guys ready!?" Naruto yelled.

"Hn."

"Tch."

"..."

"Dobe."

Naruto wondered how he ever became friends with such cold people.

"Jerks." Naruto mumbled under his breath before speeding out of the driveway and towards the principals house. Might as well have some fun on their last night in Suna for a while.

* * *

"RUN, TEME, RUN!" Naruto screamed loudly, most likely waking up any neighbors the principal had.

The boys had just finished tp'ing the house and using whip cream to decorate the grass. Naruto did most of the work, but let Sasuke do the ding-dong-ditch part, seeing as he was the fastest one.

Sasuke grunted and quickly slammed his car door, telling Naruto to step on it. The burned rubber as they sped out of the neighborhood and into a secluded part of town.

Naruto was laughing boisterously as Sasuke and Neji smirked. Gaara had a little smile playing on his lips while Shikamaru chuckled. Well, that was one way to say good-bye to the principal. He wasn't exactly all that great. In fact, he kinda sucked.

"Ne, that was fun, huh!?" Naruto was smiling widely as he turned his car back on and turned the music on low. It was a somewhat quiet ride as they went to a mini mart and bought snacks.

"You guys all packed for tomorrow? It's a three hour car drive." Naruto commented.

"Yes." Neji answered, disdain on his face.

"Yeah," Shikamaru didn't look all too pleased either.

Gaara simply nodded, choosing to look out the window.

"Hn."

"I'll take that 'Hn' and shove it up your-" Naruto was cut off as his phone began ringing.

"Hello?"

Everyone was quiet as Naruto talked animatedly on the phone.

When he hung up, he turned back to his friends.

"That was my uncle Iruka. He said he's gonna be here at ten in the morning." Shikamaru groaned and the others frowned in disdain.

Naruto didn't look like he cared too much.

"I think you guys will like Konoha!I used to live there when I was little! My childhood friend, Sakura-chan, lives there still! And you guys can meet Hinata!"

Neji perked up; "Hinata Hyuga?"

"Yeah, how'd you know!?"

"She's my cousin. I see her twice a year." He commented.

"Really!? But..she's so nice! And you always have a stick up your butt!" Naruto pointed his finger accusingly at the Hyuga.

Neji felt a tick mark on his forehead and glared at the loudmouth blonde.

"Remove your finger from my face before I break it off." He snarled.

"Eep!" Naruto quickly moved his hand back and glared at the Hyuga. "Prick." He mumbled.

"Tch, you guys are a pain." Shikamaru scratched the back of his head and stared at the top of the car.

"Whatever." Naruto grumbled, quickly putting the car in drive and taking them all home.

* * *

**_Devi: AS I ALWAYS SAY; READ, REVIEW, FAVE, ETC. LOVE YOU ALL!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Devi: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I shall continue on with the story~! Enjoy!

Rating: PG-13  
Setting: AU High School, 2013 (duh), Konoha City  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, nor its Characters. I just own any OC's and the plot line. And I do not own any of the songs mentioned in any chapters.

* * *

"Good-bye, baby. I'll miss you the most." Naruto wiped a fake tear from his eye before leaving his car.

"Idiot." Sasuke mumbled. He, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara and Iruka were all piled in Iruka's van, waiting for the blonde loudmouth to finish saying good-bye to his precious 'baby'.

Finally, Naruto jumped into the front seat and they were off.

(Seating chart: Iruka's driving, Naruto had shotgun, Sasuke sat in the seat behind Naruto, Shikamaru sat behind Iruka, Neji sat in the very back behind Sasuke, and Gaara in the very back behind Shikamaru.)

The three hour drive was interesting, to say the least. Naruto was consistently moving and singing, trying to entertain himself. Gaara had headphones in as he looked out the side window, arms folded. Sasuke had entertained himself by occasionally engaging Naruto in a verbal fight or reading a book and listening to his music. Neji did the same as Gaara and occasionally texted. Shikamaru was passed out (big shocker).

"HEY, HEY, YOU, YOU, I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND! HEY, HEY, YOU, YOU, I COULD BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Naruto continued to sing (shout) at the top of his lungs, making a catastrophe with his hands. Iruka sighed and wondered what he was getting himself into.

"Hn, dobe. I didn't know you were gay." Sasuke smirked, satisfied when Naruto shut his mouth and glared at the Uchiha.

Neji smirked and glanced up to see Naruto fuming at his best friend.

"I ain't gay, teme! If anyone's gay, it's you! What with the tight skinny jeans you always wear!" Naruto smirked in triumph when Sasuke glowered at him.

Neji coughed into his hand to avoid chuckling at them. He didn't need to in the crossfires of those two, but it was still entertaining. He faintly heard Shikamaru chuckle next to him as the two of them continued to fight over who was gay or not.

"BOYS!" Everyone looked to Iruka, who was slightly flustered at all the shouting, "We're going to be in Konoha in fifteen minutes, so make sure all your guys' crap is in your bags and not in my car." Iruka said light heartedly.

Everyone started to shuffle around in their seats, trying to get all their things together and into the rucksacks/bags they brought with them.

It was a relatively quiet fifteen minutes, what with Naruto texting Sakura. Sasuke noticed how he got a goofy smile on his face whenever she texted back. But he also noticed that when Hinata texted him he would blush and stare at it longer than necessary before texting back. Sasuke smirked lightly; sure, Uzumaki had said he had a crush on Sakura, but he could tell that his real affection laid with the other.

When Iruka pulled into his driveway, all five guys quickly, and elegantly, got out of the car. Well...Naruto wasn't so elegant, seeing as he tripped and landed face first on the pavement. Sasuke smirked at his best friend and Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

Iruka looked at him for a few seconds before shrugging and continued to get bags from the back. It was Naruto, he'd rebound in about 3...2...1...

"WHAT ARE YOU SMIRKING AT, TEME!?" Yep, there we go.

"Hn, nothing." Sasuke muttered as he turned to help get the rest of the luggage.

"Nothing my ass." Naruto muttered under his breath.

(With the girls)

"Naruto just texted me saying that he and his friends are all settled in and want to come over." Sakura said, looking up from her phone to all her friends.

"I dunno if mum will allow five boys over when there's five girls..." Miyu commented.

"Go ask, then." Tenten looked at her 'sister'.

"MUM! CAN SOME FRIENDS OF OURS COME OVER AND HANG OUT FOR A LIL' BIT~!?" Miyu yelled, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"WHO ARE THEY?" She yelled back.

"SOME BOYS FROM SUNA! ONE OF THEM IS SAKURA'S CHILDHOOD FRIEND AND HINATA'S FRIEND AS WELL!"

"..." She was quiet as she mulled it over, "SURE, BUT I WANT TO MEET ONE OF THEIR PARENTS FIRST!" She finally answered.

"Can Iruka drop 'em off that way she can meet him and be satisified?" Miyu asked, her eyebrow raised.

Sakura finally removed her hands from ears to answer the blonde-loudmouth back. A few minutes later he answered and told her they would all be there in ten.

"Yep, they'll be here in about ten minutes."

"MA! GET DRESSED! HE'S BRINGING HIS UNCLE AND I DON'T NEED YOU RUNNING AROUND IN YER BRAZIER!" Miyu snapped.

A string of curses could be heard from the woman as she quickly headed down the hall and into her bedroom to change.

Tenten and Temari laughed and Hinata giggled. Ms. Iwate sure was something else...along with Miyu, of course.

"So, any of 'em cute~?" Miyu asked as she rolled over onto her stomach, her head in her hands.

"I only know Naruto, but I'm sure one of them has to be cute." Sakura shrugged.

"Well, in that case, let's put on something other than sweats, shall we~?" Miyu had a dangerous glint in her eyes as she pulled open her closet.

Tenten and Temari shared a knowing look._ Aw, shit...here we go again..._

"Pray tell, why am I driving all of you when you all have your licenses and you know very well how to get to Sakura's neighborhood?" Iruka commented dryly.

"'Cause, she isn't at her house and the person's house she is at wants to meet an adult figure or somethin' like that." Naruto shrugged and looked back out the window.

The other four weren't exactly thrilled to being dragged to hang out with some girls they didn't even know. Sasuke just hoped that none of them would go crazy over his looks. He really hates annoying fangirls.

"Where does this girl live, then?" Iruka asked.

"Um..." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Idiot." Neji commented, ignoring the glare the blonde sent him.

"WHY YOU-!" Naruto rose a fist threateningly.

"Naruto! Call Sakura and ask for directions!" Iruka seemed irritated as his only nephew. Gah, all he wanted was to go home and rest after he ditched them at their friend's house. Yeah, that sounded good.

"Hmph, fine. Don't think you've won, Neji." Naruto quickly called the pinkette. "Sakura-chan! I need directions!"

Sasuke could faintly hear the sound of a girl on the other line and she sounded a little out of breath.

"Hai." Naruto nodded a couple more times before saying good-bye and hanging up. "She lives two house down from Sakura-chan. Her address is XX887. She said there's a Purple jeep outside and a white truck."

Iruka nodded and quickly turned back into the light traffic.

"GAH, NO! MIYU, PUT THAT DOWN! NOW!" Sakura screeched.

"MwahAHhahHAHAHAH!" Miyu laughed, a curling iron in her hand. Sakura loved fashion, and she loved make-up, but she absolutely hated people touching her hair.

"NO! BAD! WHERE'S THE SQUIRT BOTTLE WHEN I NEED IT!?" Sakura growled, her hand slapping Miyu's fingers away from her.

Hinata was trying to intervene and keep the piece while Temari and Tenten watched idly from the other side of the room. They would help, but if they did, Miyu would focus all her attention on their hair, which was always up and that was not a risk they were willing to take.

"How long do you think this one's going to take?" Tenten commented.

Temari shrugged, "Five minutes, give or take. All I know is that the guys who are coming over are never gonna want to come back. Hell, I don't wanna come back." Temari grumbled.

"Tch, so Tsundere." Tenten rolled her eyes at the girl, laughing when she sent her a glare.

"Whatever." Temari mumbled under her breath.

Just as Miyu was about to curl Sakura's hair, her phone started ringing. Sakura, who was out of breath from running away from the psychotic woman, answered quickly.

She quickly gave Naruto directions, and went back to keeping Miyu away from her bubblegum hair.

"Miyu!"

"WHAT!?" She snapped. Sakura was being a pain and not letting her do her hair and now her mum just had to interrupt.

"Don't get sassy with me, missy! I need you to come pick up the T.V. room real quick! Pick up all the XBOX controllers and board games."

"Augh! Maaaaa!" Miyu whined, but got up and did as she was asked. Sakura sighed in relief and slumped onto Hinata who smiled reassuringly.

Tenten and Temari snickered as they heard the disgruntled Miyu clean up.

"TENTEN!" Tenten groaned and quickly left the room, going to do her mother's bidding.

"This family is batshit crazy." Temari said, "But...I don't think I would have them any other way."

"I could do without the fact that Miyu likes to do hair, but yes, I agree with you." Sakura commented; she was still leaning on Hinata and looked to be dozing off on the black haired girl's shoulder.

Hinata was off in la-la land and was running her fingers through the girls hair idly. Hinata was probably the only person who could touch her hair and not get the snot beat out of her.

Just as Sakura was on the verge of passing out and taking a nap, the doorbell rang.

Sakura jumped two feet in the air and startled Hinata so bad she fell off the edge of the bed. Temari laughed and held onto her sides.

"Hinata! Are you ok!?" Sakura quickly helped the girl up and apologized.

"Hai, hai. I'm ok, you just startled me is all." Hinata smiled reassuringly, rubbing her bottom.

"What happened?" Tenten asked as she peaked around the door.

Temari was still trying to catch her breath before replying; "Sakura jumped when the door bell rang and then it startled Hinata and she fell!" Temari laughed again.

Tenten laughed, too, just not as much. Hinata pouted and folded her arms as she crossed the room and walked into the hallway.

"Aw! Hina-chan! I'm sorry! It was funny, though!" Tenten called.

"That made my day so much better, thank you." Temari said as she caught up with the raven haired girl and threw an arm around her.

Hinata smiled before sighing and rolling her eyes.

"SAKURA! YOUR FRIEND'S HERE!" Miyu yelled up the stairs.

Sakura quickly sped past the girls and down the stairs. There, in the living room, stood five guys. Sakura quickly hugged Naruto. He smiled, picked her up, and spun her around. She laughed and hit his back, trying to get him to put her down. Once he did, the other three girls had joined them in the living room.

It was relatively awkward for the other eight as Naruto and Sakura talked for a few seconds.

Then Naruto noticed Hinata and visibly brightened even more.

"Hina-chan!" He quickly picked the girl up and snuggled into her neck.

She squeaked but laughed light heartedly as a blush made itself evident on her cheeks. She hugged him back and missed his warmth as he quickly set her back down.

"Naruto, I'll kill you if you do that again." Hinata's eyes snapped up to see her cousin.

"Neji-nii-sama!" She was shocked, to say the least.

"Hinata-hime." He bowed his head slightly, a sign of respect and she smiled.

"How are you?" She asked politely.

Neji shrugged, "Good, I guess."

"You guys gonna introduce yourselves or...?" Miyu trailed off, her eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip.

"Sassy." Tenten mumbled under breath, a smirk on her lips.

"Tch, troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled.

"I'm Naruto! This here is Teme! That's Shikamaru, Gaara, and Neji! Nice to meet you guys!" Naruto smiled brightly and put his hands behind his head.

Miyu smiled brightly while the others just nodded politely.

"I'm Miyu. That's Bitch 1, Bitch 2, Bitch 3, and Hinata." Miyu was laughing madly while Temari smacked her upside the head.

"Idiot. I'm Temari."

"Tenten!"

"Sakura."

"Hinata."

"And I'm the mother of these two." Ms. Iwate came out and smacked Miyu upside the head for cussing. "Language." She scolded.

Naruto smirked and chuckled.

"I'm Iruka, this one's uncle. Pleasure." Iruka shook Ms. Iwate's hand, and she smiled brightly.

"Ditto. Why don't you come into the kitchen and I'll serve us some tea?" He nodded, "Great. Girls, take the boys into the basement and hook up the playstation." Ms. Iwate and Iruka disappeared into the kitchen and Miyu led them down to the basement.

"Alright! We have a ping pong table you guys can use. There's also the playstation mum mentioned, and there's a mini fridge stocked with soda's in the corner over there." Miyu pointed everything out and then jumped on her favorite bean bag. The boys were kind of awkward for the first half hour before giving in and playing the playstation with Miyu, Tenten, and Temari while Sakura and Shikamaru played ping pong.

"Augh! Frick! How are you doing that!?" Miyu yelled, frustrated. Gaara had beat her, _again. _

Gaara just smirked lightly before restarting. Miyu growled in frustration and tried to beat him. Naruto and Hinata were sitting relatively close on the love seat settled behind the two playing and Hinata giggled into her hand. Hardly anyone ever beat Miyu at her favorite game and Gaara was doing it without so much as flinching.

"Gaara's the best gamer I know." Naruto commented, smiling down at Hinata. She flushed a red when she realized how close they were and nodded her head.

Naruto seemed to notice her bright face and quickly put a hand to her forehead; "Are you getting sick?" He sounded concerned and he was even closer than before, causing the gentle Hyuga to turned a shade of red that would have tomatoes jealous.

"Naruto! Personal space!" Sakura commented from the other side of the room.

"Ah! Sorry, Hinata-chan!" He put his hands up and his eyes were wide.

Hinata seemed to breath easier once she had most of her bubble back and smiled sweetly at Naruto.

"I-it's ok, Naruto-kun." Dangit, she hadn't stuttered in years. You see? This is what this boy does to her. Makes her feel like goo all over.

Miyu smirked but cursed loudly when she lost to the stoic boy sitting next to her.

"Seriously, how in the ever living _hell _are you doing that!? No one has beat me at this game in years!" She had her hands on her hips, even though she was sitting down and it wasn't as effective as when she was standing.

"I'm good at games." Was all he answered before getting up and grabbing a soda. He analyzed the room and he didn't know what to think of it. The wall furthest away from the stairs was a dark purple, the wall next to it on the left was a dusk blue and the wall he had his back to was a pink color, with the wall to his right just plain white. The T.V. sat against the white wall, along with the mini fridge tucked away on the right hand side. The ping pong table was pushed behind the love seat and a closet that held the rest of the games. A few bean bags were scattered in front of the tv and a huge fluffy rug occupied the floor underneath them. It was a fairly decent sized room, but everything in clashed and made Gaara get a headache. At least nothing was neon.

"OI! Get back over here, tattoo, and lemme kick your butt!" Miyu snapped.

Gaara raised a non existent eyebrow at her and looked to his left and right, only to realize she meant him. He was the only with a tattoo, he noticed. Well...at least a tattoo that he knew of.

"Hn." he set his soda down by Sasuke's and went back to sit by the obnoxious girl.

Sasuke was sitting in a bean bag on the left side of the T.V., watching everyone carefully. The girls weren't as bad as he thought. Sure, Sakura kept sneaking glances up at him every now and then but at least she wasn't hanging on top of him and trying to take his pants off. He could handle the peeking. Neji was leaning against the wall next to him and looked as if he were trying to tear holes into Naruto's head as he flirted with his cousin.

Tenten noticed the male Hyuga glowering at Naruto and snickered. Protective much? She turned to Temari only to find said girl passed out on the floor. She raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. She stood up and walked over to the male Hyuga, mocking his posture by doing the exact same. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes but quickly focused them back on Hinata.

Tenten gave him a once over and gave him a 9/10. "So, do you come here often?" Tenten knew it was a stupid question, and she had a feeling stupid questions pissed this guy off.

Neji felt his eyes narrow more and turned slightly to look at the brown haired girl next to him. She had a stupid smirk on her face and Neji quickly realized she was teasing him. He felt a tick mark pop up and ignored her.

"Tch, someone's got a pickle up their butt." She commented dryly. She heard the boy next to him chuckle slightly and smirked.

"Can I help you?" He snapped.

Tenten blinked once, twice, before smiling. "Yeah, stop cock-blocking your cousin and friend."

He got a frustrated scowl on his face and it deepened when Sasuke chuckled again.

"Hn."

"You're like some sort of Tsundere except not because you have to be cute to be tsundere and all I'm seeing is a stoic boy." Tenten commented thoughtfully, a finger to her chin as if thinking hard.

"Excuse me?" He growled.

"Yeah, kinda Tsundere. Except not as...hmm...I can't think of the word right now, but when I do, I'll let you know!" Tenten smiled brightly, as if her problem had been solved and Neji felt himself grow more frustrated.

He took a calming breath and turned back to watch his cousin. Tenten shrugged and leaned back against the wall, a smirk on her face. There, she had accomplished pissing one person off. She had reached her quota for the day, unless Miyu decided to piss her off and then revenge was needed. Freaking adopted sisters.

Tenten laughed as she heard said girl yell in frustration and throw a pillow at the wall. This Gaara kid was pretty freaking amazing.

"I told you someone would beat you at this game some day." Tenten commented.

"Shut it, hoe!" Miyu snapped.

"Thank you." Tenten said sincerely.

"Ugh, I hate you all." Miyu groaned into her other pillow.

"Love you, sis~"

"Gah, I swear you two are related." Temari commented.

"Afternoon, sleeping beauty."

"Can it, bun-head." Temari snapped. She hated waking up from naps. It always left her groggy and disoriented.

"What is it with all of you hating on me?" Tenten pouted slightly and crossed her arms.

"Tch, troublesome."

Tenten looked at the guy named Shikamaru and stuck her tongue out.

"Nice, Ten." Sakura comment dryly.

She beamed at her. "Thanks, I try."

Temari groaned and grabbed a soda, quickly falling back onto the make-shift bed she had. "Why are all of you even up?"

Tenten raised an eyebrow, "Because it's three in the afternoon and we have guests?"

"Ugh, excuses, excuses." She waved her hand in front of her face and quickly chugged all of her soda.

Shikamaru appraised the girl from where he was standing and nodded in approval. She was pretty and had curves. Plus, she had an attitude on her. Now, Shikamaru would always complain about how he wanted a simple girlfriend, but he secretly enjoyed bantering with woman. Entertained him for hours.

"What you staring at, Pineapple?" Temari snapped.

"Tch, whatever." He grumbled, a light pink dusting his cheeks at being caught staring. Tenten snickered at him and glowered at her.

"Miyu, can we order pizza?" Naruto asked after she died for the fifteenth time in a row.

"Gah, whatever." She threw her controller into her bean bag and walked sluggishly up the stairs.

"So..." Naruto commented. Everyone had gone relatively silent and it was awkward.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" Temari asked.

"Me!" Naruto hopped out of his seat.

"Sure." Tenten commented.

"I guess." Sakura shrugged.

"Tch." That was a yes in Shikamaru.

"Hn." Sasuke didn't really care, plus he figured Naruto would drag him into somehow.

"..." Gaara just stared blankly at her and she figured that was good enough.

"Hn." Neji was the same as Sasuke.

"You guys need a bigger vocab." Temari commented dryly.

"I've been trying for years, Temari-chan. Bastards don't talk." Naruto said.

"Well...whatever, let's start!"

"TENTEN! WHAT KINDA PIZZA DOES EVERYONE WANT?" Miyu shouted down the stairs, causing everyone to flinch besides Tenten.

"What do you guys want?" Tenten asked.

"These guys like cheese, and I like the extreme!"

"Pineapple and ham." Temari commented and Hinata agreed.

"Cheese."

"TWO CHEESE, ONE EXTREME, AND TWO PINEAPPLE AND HAM!" Tenten yelled back, causing the girls to cover their ears and the boys wishing they had.

"KAY!"

"So..." Temari drawled, "Who's first~?"

* * *

**_Devi: ...guys, I really don't know where I'm headed with any of this...I just wanted to write something fluffy about high school I guess? I'm not really liking it...But I'll keep it for those who do! Read and Review! Also, Temari and Gaara aren't related in this fic, but they do become like bro and sis, which is the whole point and yada yada yada. Enjoy!_**


End file.
